The effects of cross-racial kidney transplantation on plasma renin and sodium sensitivity is unknown. We will study these parameters in black recipients of black donor kidneys & compare them to results from black recipients of white donor kidneys. We predict the differences in PRA & sodium sensitivity follow the kidney.